Harry Potter and the Unexpected End
by Gryphon494
Summary: Harry decides to end the battle with Voldemort. And he does it in the only way he knows how...with a bang. Sorry if it is a bit unbelievable. I tried to keep them in character.


Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was walking towards his destiny

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was walking towards his destiny. His heart was beating fast as though desperate to vacate the body that Harry was so readily discarding. Behind him floated the large metal crate he had managed to secure a few days before, the gentle clink of the bottle of Firewhiskey in his pocket against a single Galleon echoed with every step. He paused outside the doors of his most hated enemy. Too arrogant to hide behind the Fidelius charm, Lord Voldemort all but advertised his whereabouts.

His eyes pricked with tears as he remembered lying to his friends, telling them he would be back soon, that it was part of his plan and he had backup waiting. Their naive trusting faces as they took every word as though it were gospel. He hated lying to them but it was necessary, a wise man once told him that life was a choice between doing what is right and what is easy.

The final Horcrux, Nagini, was beyond this door, she would die with Voldemort…..with Harry. It took every ounce of willpower to knock on the door and wait for it to be answered. They would know that only those capable of magic would be knocking, so they would be prepared. Harry forced himself not to grip his wand, but instead focused on holding the wandless Levitation Charm on the large crate.

The door was wrenched open and Harry was surprised that his heart failed to leap into his throat at the sight of the gaunt, haggard, figure aiming its wand at Harry's chest.

"Well, well, well look who it is. Come to Surrender Potter?" Lucius Malfoy's voice was tinged with weariness beneath the ever present malice.

"Just take me to Voldemort," Harry's voice was dispassionate, almost completely without inflection. Only a tiny amount the agony Harry had been feeling since the death of Ginny Weasley leaked through.

Malfoy's eyes widened slightly as Harry simply pushed past, the crate following behind him. Malfoy turned and pressed his wand into Harry's back

"Gonna kill me Malfoy? Your Master won't be too happy with that. Now drop the theatrics and take me to him, I'm not in the mood." Malfoy gave Harry a sharp poke in the back, an obvious sign to start moving. Harry obliged. He tuned out the long winded speech Malfoy was giving, something about rewards and trust. Truthfully he hard heard it so many times that he could probably recite every major point and wouldn't have to try very hard to guess the parts in between.

The walk didn't take as long as Harry wanted it to. When you know death is near and would do anything to try and stave it off, your mind seems to betray you. Allowing you to see everything around you with such crystal, clear clarity, and yet making it all pass so fast that it is merely a blur, even in your most recent memories. Your body begins to accept that it is about to die, and decides to savour almost everything around you that you almost never notice, or always took for granted. The way air rushed into your lungs with every breath, the clothes rubbing against your skin, the solid feeling of the earth beneath your feet. And knowing that soon you will be a part of it, no longer breathing, no longer feeling.

Malfoy stepped around Harry, keeping his wand trained on him, and knocked on the door in front of him. A cold high voice came from the other side "Enter," and this time Harry's heart did leap into his throat. It was all he could do not to turn and run as the door was slowly opened. Voldemort's inner sanctum was filled with shadowy figures, lining the walls. At the end of the room, on a huge obsidian throne carved into the likeness of thousands of snakes, was seated the most vicious, and evil Dark Lord to ever live. His eyes widened at the sight of Harry and his hand, almost instinctively reached for his wand, before he stopped himself and forced himself to sit as regally upon the throne as his obvious injuries would allow.

Harry felt a small amount of pride as he viewed the Dark Lord, the wounds had been inflicted the last time he had fought with the snake. A 17 year old boy had fought Voldemort to a standstill and then forced him to back down. Harry didn't allow his emotions to show and reinforced his Occlumency barriers to maximum strength. He walked into the room holding his head high and ignoring, to the best of his abilities, the shadowy figures around the long room that whispered to one another. A few were even making movements that looked as though they were drawing their wands. He moved to sand just before Voldemort, before forcing himself to look the older man in the eye.

In one fluid motion he drew his wand, there was a sudden flurry of movement on either side of him as wands were drawn and aimed at him. He gave a condescending smile before waving the wand conjuring two chairs at opposite ends of a small wooden table. With another sweep of his wand the crate moved up onto the table taking up almost all the room except for an area to the left. Harry then sat down before looking at Voldemort expectantly.

Voldemort was, to say the least, confused. Potter had simply walked into the room, and conjured two chairs and a table before sitting down. His Death Eaters were obviously quite confused as well, if their mutterings were anything to go by. He raised a hand for silence and it fell like a stone. Voldemort wracked his brain, using every ounce of his formidable intellect to try and figure out why _Harry Potter had walked into his hideout without a fight!_ He was broken from his musings as Potter spoke "Are you going to join me Tom? We have things to discuss," His voice was disinterested, emotionless, no doubt from the death of the Weasley girl. Potters biggest weakness, caring for those that would ultimately slow him down. But still Voldemort was curious, _why_ had he come. "Why are you here Potter? What makes you think I simply won't kill you?"

Harry smiled grimly "Why haven't you? Simply idle curiosity? Or inability to do so? I do not much care which, but we can start trying to kill each other after we have spoken." Almost as though in a trance Voldemort stood and moved down the steps from his throne before sitting opposite Harry. "Be quick then, I have little time for the prattling of a child" Voldemort's voice was deceptively soft as he fingered his wand but his mind was still working furiously '_Why is he here? What is he up to?_' Then he thought with a start '_And why am I letting him speak?_' Before he could really decide Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey. Raising his wand again he conjured two plain tumblers, before removing the cap of the whiskey and pouring some into each glass.

Voldemort's brow creased as he tried to fathom what Potters purpose was. Potter picked up one of the glasses before looking expectantly at Voldemort once again. He picked up the tumbler and his eyes widened with shock as Potter raised the glass to him before throwing his head back and downing the contents. Voldemort looked suspiciously at his own glass before looking back at Potter baffled "Are you going to drink or not Tom?" his voice cut across the older mans thoughts. Potter picked up the bottle and poured himself another glass while Voldemort pulled his wand and waved it over the glass. Seemingly satisfied he cautiously took a sip, determining that it was simply Firewhisky he quickly did as the younger man had done and knocked it back. "Now tell me what this is about Potter"

Harry smiled and stood, unsnapping the two latches on his side of the crate, before reaching over and unsnapping the latches on Voldemort's side. Voldemort watched with increasing confusion as Harry pointed his wand at the lid and levitated it away revealing an object that made Voldemorts eyes widen. Nearest Harry was a digital display with numbers on it, quite obviously counting down. Voldemorts horrified gaze however was drawn to the three foot long cylindrical object that ended in a point beneath it. The head was painted bright red with several horrifyingly familiar black and yellow symbols on them. Only Voldemort and Harry truly knew what it was, both from the fact that they were brought up by muggles. It was a Nuclear Bomb. And if the digital display was to be believed there was less than four minutes before it was due to explode.

Harry smiled as Voldemort sat in stupefied shock staring at the bomb in between them. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small Rune engraved stone that Hermione had spent months, nearly a year in fact, creating. He tapped it with his wand and a heaviness settled on the air as the Anti-apparition, and Anti-portkey wards went up. As soon as they had completely formed the rune shattered and the door at the end of the room slammed shut before fusing with the rock around it. Harry gave a sad smile as he refilled Voldemort's glass with Firewhiskey and said "Sorry Tom but this is the end." Voldemort seemed to snap out of his haze and he forced a sneer at Harry "Don't be a fool Potter, you will die too!" He hissed the words, worried that his voice would shake if he spoke normally.

"That's the beauty of it Tom, I don't care. We are both going to die. And considering that I don't know how to disarm it we are really up shit creek." He picked up Voldemorts glass and held it out. "Will you at least join me in one last drink?" The digital display showed that there was three minutes left.

Lucius Malfoy stepped forwards and aimed his wand at the bomb "Whatever it is, I shall destroy it and then My Lord will be able to kill…." He was cut of by a flash of bright green light struck him in the chest and threw him across the room. Everyone looked on in shock as Voldemort trained his wand on Harry Potter "Then I shall kill you and be done with it Potter!" He spoke softly his red eyes glinting slightly.

"Is there really a point Tom? I am going to die anyway. We all are. Why waste your energy? Sit, drink, enjoy these your last moments. I am certainly going to try to."

Voldemort slowly lowered his wand, while looking Harry in the eye. Whatever he saw there, Resolve, defeat, anger, or joy. Only he and Harry will ever know, but it made his shoulders suddenly slump and he abruptly sat down. His wand dropping from nerveless fingers. He reached out taking the glass Harry had been calmly offering him. Two minutes left.

"My….Lord?" One of the Death Eaters stepped forwards uncertainly.

Voldemort looked at him before sighing and draining his second glass of whiskey "Silence, I don't want my last moments to be filled with meaningless prattle"

"You're not going to tell them what it is?" Asked Harry knocking back his second glass of whiskey. Voldemort turned giving him a smirk "I don't think so Potter, let them find out the hard way."

"As you wish, I only wish it hadn't come to this." He poured them both another glass

"As do I Potter, what allies we could have been. The power we could have had under our control."

"You don't share power Tom, you horde it." They both held up their tumblers

"To hording power!" Voldemort said

"To sharing power!" Harry said then the both knocked back their drinks. This time Voldemort poured the drinks. They held their glasses up once more

"To guile!" Voldemort knocked his glass back

"To Bravery!" Harry knocked his back. One minute left.

Every single Death Eater looked on with a sort of bemused fascination as their Lord and his most hated enemy knocked back shot after shot. Their toast slowly becoming more and more slurred, in less than thirty seconds they had both drunk nine shots each. Every man desperately wanted to speak up, to find out what was happening but he had commanded silence. And they were nothing if not obedient. Thirty seconds left.

They both looked at each other as Voldemort declared "Words cannot express how much I despise you Potter!"

"The same goes for you snake face!" They both downed their drinks and poured two more. Twenty seconds. They both nearly slumped sideways as Harry poured two more measures before looking into the bottle and realising that it was empty. Fifteen seconds. He threw it over his shoulder and raised his glass up high "To Tom Marvolo Riddle! May he rot in Hell!" The final drink went the same as the ten before it. Ten seconds. Voldemort raised his glass and spoke "To Harry James Potter, the boy that Defied the Dark Lord Voldemort! May he join me in eternal damnation!" He threw back the last glass. 5 seconds. They looked at each other; Voldemort smirked as Harry smiled "Good riddance!" They said together as the timer struck zero and the bomb triggered.


End file.
